Peach Roses, When I'm Feeling Blue
by TakanoMari
Summary: Apa yang membuatnya menyebut nama bunga itu? warna yang tersemat padanya adalah warna pink. Bukan warna peach / first fic. RnR?


"_Nee—If I go to the far, far away place, will you remember me?"_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst**

**Pairing: AoMomo**

**Warning : OC, OOC, death chara, Italic for flashback**

'**Peach Roses, When I'm feeling blue'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harum _white wine _mendominasi indra penciumanku. Sejauh mataku memandang, yang kulihat hanya senyuman. _Ballroom _ini terisi oleh orang-orang yang bahagia. Gaun-gaun malam yang indah, suara tawa, _flash _kamera, atau bunyi denting benda logam pada benda logam lainnya, semuanya terkesan bahagia. Diujung ruangan—yang bagiku adalah kubus akromatik ini, terlihat dua wajah yang terlihat seperti matahari. Dan mereka adalah pelaku dari semua kebahagiaan yang bertubi-tubi terefleksikan oleh Kristal _crimson blue _milikku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Kise sebahagia itu. aku tahu ia selalu tersenyum bahkan disaat tersulitnya, kadang hingga menjengkelkan. Namun melihat senyumnya hari ini, rasanya aku tidak bisa kesal. Ia tersenyum lembut pada wanita disampingnya. Baju pengantin, aku yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan diriku memakai jas berwarna putih bersih itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan didadaku tersemat bunga mawar merah itu. Bagaimana aku bisa membayangkannya sedangkan tidak ada yang bisa memakai gaun putih disisiku?

Kadang manusia kembali pada sifat dasarnya. Egois, individualis, serakah. Dan kadar kebahagiaan disini terlalu besar hingga membuat tubuhku seakan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh merasakan hal semacam ini pada pesta pernikahan salah satu teman baikku. Tapi separuh hatiku telah mati hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kuteguk segelas _white wine _yang sedari tadi menggugah indra penciumanku.

Dan itu adalah gelasku yang keenam.

Aku diam-diam merasa kagum pada diriku sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa meminum air mineral sebanyak ini setelah latihan basket. Aku terhenyak disalah satu kursi dengan dekorasi indah. Bersyukur pesta ini tidak dengan sengaja dirancang menjadi _standing party._ Bolamataku bergulir pada satu arah. Pada karangan bunga di pinggir-pinggir ruangan. Mawar merah, Chrysanthemum dengan warna yang sama, lili putih, hingga bunga yang tidak kuketahui namanya ada disana. Iris mataku terpaku pada sebuah karangan bunga.

_Peach Rose._

Hatiku terhujam.

.

.

.

_**[It's not red tulips that I want to give to you]**_

_Aku baru tahu bahwa bunga tulip merah memiliki arti sedalam itu—saat seorang siswi Teikou dengan wajah merah padamnya, memegang buket bunga kuncup itu dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Kejadiannya sudah lama hingga aku sudah lupa bagaimana respon pemuda dihadapannya saat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise. Yang jelas, wajah dua manusia itu dipenuhi warna merah. Lagipula, siapa sangka Kise bisa memasang wajah seperti itu? Seorang gadis memberi sebuket bunga pada seorang pemuda? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa ditempat._

_Sampai pada akhirnya suara langkah yang familiar terdengar dibelakangku._

"_Waaaaaaaaaah! Bunga tulip!"_

_Lagi-lagi gadis bodoh itu bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu. Kuraih jemarinya cepat-cepat dan kuseret dirinya kearah berlawanan. Aku tahu dua orang disana sedang merasakan malu yang luar biasa. Gadis disisiku ini memang menjengkelkan. Tapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Karena ia adalah salah satu alasanku untuk hidup. _

"_Eh? Dai-_chan_, kita mau pergi kemana?"_

_Wajah menjengkelkan itulah yang kadang tidak bisa diterima oleh siapapun kecuali diriku. _

"_Kau seharusnya tidak teriak begitu. Mereka punya hak untuk privasi mereka." Aku menjelaskan dengan kosakata yang terbilang hemat, masih menggenggam jemarinya. _

"_Bagian mana yang privasi? Ki-_chan_ kan sudah sering dikelilingi cewek-cewek." Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Lagipula Dai-_chan_ curang. Sudah berapa lama kau mengintip mereka tanpa suara?"_

"_A—aku tidak mengintip, bodoh! hanya kebetulan lewat." Aku membela diri. "Lagipula cewek tadi kelihatannya serius dengan pernyataan cintanya. Bukan hanya sekedar fans yang selalu meneriaki Kise di lapangan."_

"_Serius?" ia melebarkan matanya._

_Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. _

"_Tapi Dai-_chan_ tahu nggak? Arti dari bunga tulip merah?" celetuknya. _

_Aku menggeleng._

"Okaasan_ yang memberitahuku. Bunga tulip merah bisa diartikan sebagai pemujaan atau cinta yang mendalan." Ia tersenyum. "Seandainya Ki-_chan _tidak menerimanya, gadis itu pasti menangis."_

"_Jadi, kau mau?"_

"_Mau apa?" ia mengangkat alis._

"_Bunga tulip merah." Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah berlawanan._

_Wajahnya merona merah. Dan memang itu yang kutunggu. Selama beberapa detik kami dikurung keheningan._

"_Apaan sih, Dai-_chan_?!" satu pukulan yang lumayan keras mendarat di punggungku. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Kalau kau mau kubuatkan bekal, bilang saja langsung!"_

"_Enak saja." gerutuku. "Aku belum mau mati, tahu."_

_Ia tidak sedikitpun mengambang pada titik pahamnya._

.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa luar biasa berat. Dan yang lebih buruk, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kedua mataku. Aku berusaha mengangkat kelopak mataku, mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mencari tahu dimana diriku sekarang. Aku merasa mual, ingin segera memuntahkan isi perutku. Namun sepertinya bagian tubuhku yang lain tidak setuju. Tungkaiku yang berusaha kugerakkan, terpeleset lagi hingga aku kembali pada posisi awalku.

"Sudah bangun, Daiki?"

Kubiarkan diriku tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dengan nuansa _broken white_ ini. walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana diriku berada, aku masih bisa mengenali suara maskulin yang kini memasuki telingaku. Syukurlah otakku masih bisa bekerja.

"Akashi_—nande?_"

Aku mendengar Akashi mendengus. Warna merah kini terefleksikan pada iris mataku. Aku bisa melihat ia berdiri diambang pintu, melipat lengannya didepan dada. Menatapku lurus dengan _heterochromia_ miliknya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu menyedihkan seperti ini." ucapnya. "Kau terlalu banyak minum di pesta pernikahan Ryouta. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke hotel tempatku menginap. Untungnya kamar disebelah kamarku kosong. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk membawa mobilmu dan meletakkannya di rumahmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Aku menatap langit-langit. Entah respon apa yang harus kutunjukkan. Terlalu banyak minum hingga tidak sadarkan diri dan dengan lancang berbaring di hotel dengan uang yang dikeluarkan mantan kaptenku? Selama ini aku yakin aku bukan orang brengsek yang pemabuk. Tapi sepertinya aku agak salah menilai diriku.

"Daiki."

Aku diam saja.

"Satsuki sudah tidak ada." Ia melanjutkan.

Aku berdebar. Aliran darahku seperti terhenti.

"Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan. Terimalah." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku sudah menerimanya, Akashi." sergahku, membentuk konfrontasi gagal. Aku tahu—siapapun tahu Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Dan aku bukan berbohong. Aku sedang meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Mataku menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Berharap aku bisa segera pergi dari sini. Aku benci terpojok dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan aku benci pada mulut Akashi.

Karena ia tahu segalanya.

.

.

.

"Nee_—Kalau aku pergi jauh, Dai-_chan_ akan ingat aku nggak, ya?" _

_Crimson blueku menangkap Kristal pink miliknya. Wajah itu keterlaluan polos untuk mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. Aku menatap bekal yang dibuatkannya olehku dengan wajah miris. Saat itu kami sudah duduk di bangku Touou._

"_Apa maksud dari kata-katamu?" tanyaku kemudian._

_Ia menunjuk langit dengan jari telunjuknya. Mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Lalu aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tidak mengerti. Namun aku diam saja. Ia memiliki tendensi untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Jadi aku tahu ia akan memberi penjelasan tanpa kuminta._

"_Langit itu warnanya biru muda … Dengan hanya melihat langit, aku bisa mengingat Tetsu-_kun_. Lalu jika hari sudah gelap, warnanya berubah menjadi biru tua, warna Dai-_chan_. Walaupun suatu saat Dai-_chan _pergi jauh, aku hanya tinggal menatap langit pada waktu yang tepat, dan disana terlukis sosokmu." _

_Aku tertegun._

"_Tapi warna pink tidak ada pada langit diatas tubuhmu, tidak ada diatas permukaan air minummu, tidak ada ditengah dedaunan, tidak ada diatas tanah yang kau pijak." Katanya lagi. "Lalu bagaimana caramu mengingatku jika aku pergi jauh?"_

"_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu kapanpun aku mau." Ucapku dengan jawaban eksplisit. "Lagipula siapa yang akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh?"_

_Rona merah memang terlukis di kedua belah pipinya. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpuasan dengan jawabanku. Ia duduk membelakangiku. Saat itu hanya kami berdua yang duduk di atap sekolah saat jam makan siang. Jadi, jika kubilang suasananya sunyi, berarti aku tidak mengada-ada._

"_Itu bukan jaminan, Dai-_chan_." gerutunya. "Kau bahkan pernah bilang kau membenci warna pink."_

_._

_._

_._

Aku memang orang yang tidak bisa dibilang tekun. Tapi jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, aku harus mendapatkannya. Dan hal itu memang kubuktikan lewat basket. Sudah banyak bukti yang jelas tentang kehebatan seorang Aomine Daiki sebagai pebasket. Aku bahkan berani mengeluarkan motto yang kadang membuat orang kesal. Siapa peduli? Dan kali ini, aku memandang salah satu hasil jerih payahku. Aku berkerja keras untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

Aku menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Tanpa alasan spesifik. Saat kecil aku sudah senang bermain polisi-polisian—bersama _dia_. Dan dalam permainan itu, selalu aku yang menjadi polisinya, sedangkan _dia_ selalu kupaksa mendapat peran penjahat. Biasanya, _dia _selalu menggerutu dengan pembagian peran yang sama sekali tidak adil itu. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji. Jika aku tidak maju ke tim basket nasional, aku akan menjadi polisi.

Sudah lama aku menatap seragam polisi yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Namun, daripada dibilang seragam, benda dihadapanku ini lebih pantas disebut pajangan. Aku membanting tulang untuk mendapatkannya, dan benda ini tergantung begitu saja. Tanpa fungsi.

Dan ini mungkin—juga karena _dia_.

Cukup lama aku memulihkan tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku pamit dari hotel tempat Akashi menginap dan pergi dengan kereta. Akashi mungkin tahu jika aku dibiarkan menyetir, mungkin aku akan kehilangan kendali dan mati. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Dipertengahan bulan November, didalam kamarku yang sunyi senyap. Menatap seragam tanpa fungsi ini. Aku dan _dia _sudah sepakat akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan jika aku sudah mendapatkan seragam ini. Hanya kami berdua—sebagai teman lama. Tentu saja aku sudah membuat rencana akan membeli makanan dan bir dari luar. Karena apapun yang dimasak olehnya sudah pasti tidak bisa dikonsumsi.

Aku juga sudah berjanji dalam hatiku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku sudah berhasil menjadi polisi. Jangankan bicara. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat sosoknya lagi. jika bukan dibuat dari perak asli, cincin yang kubeli saat itu mungkin sudah berkarat sekarang. Tergeletak tanpa bisa kuserahkan padanya.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya hingga aku gila.

.

.

.

_Ia terbaring._

_Aku memang suka melihat wajah tidurnya. Tapi kali ini aku membencinya. Sudah beberapa hari ia terbaring tanpa bisa membuka matanya. Kugenggam erat-erat benda bulat perak yang sebenarnya ingin kupakaikan padanya, jika ini tidak terjadi. Aku ingin ia membuka matanya. Aku ingin ia memakai cincin dariku. Aku ingin memintanya yang selama ini selalu ada disisiku, untuk selamanya ada disisiku. _

_Tidak ada airmata yang turun dari mataku. Entah aku ini bedebah atau bodoh. atau hanya sekedar tidak percaya atas semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku. Ia tidak pernah membahas penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya selama ini. Ia selalu memasang senyum polosnya. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Seakan-akan aku bisa melihat senyumnya hingga aku mati. Aku tidak tahu ia akan ambruk begitu saja setelah begitu lama menyembunyikan hal yang menimpanya padaku._

"_Dai-_chan_…"_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku. _

_Iris bunga sakura miliknya menatapku lemah. Senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Ia mengangkat jemarinya, hendak menyentuh wajahku. Aku tidak mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku diam mematung. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Entah mengapa aku takut tanpa alasan yang jelas._

"_Dai-_chan_?"_

_Airmata turun dari kristal itu. Dan ini yang kubenci._

"_Kau marah padaku?"_

_Bagaimana bisa aku marah padanya._

"_Maaf." Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setitik airmatanya lolos lagi._

_Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang pantas mengudara. Aku hanya bisa membisu menatap wajahnya yang kini tanpa pretensi. Ia tidak sanggup menahannya sendirian. Aku tahu itu._

"_Peach Rose."bisiknya pelan._

_Aku tidak mengerti._

"_Kalau aku pergi jauh, kau bisa membeli bunga mawar peach agar kau bisa mengingatku." Bisiknya lagi. _

_Aku berdebar._

_Dadaku hancur, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang mengalami anestesi. Aku mati rasa. Aku mati rasa menatap bibirnya yang terkatup setelahnya. aku mati rasa melihat matanya yang terpejam dan tak terbuka lagi._

_Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya—lebih dari sekedar sahabat._

.

.

.

"Aomine-_kun_ akan menjadi polisi hebat."

Entah ia punya radar atau apa. Yang jelas sekarang aku tidak duduk sendirian didalam kamar dan menghirup udara senja dihalaman rumahku. Tetsu menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Karena itu, jangan biarkan mimpimu terkubur." Ia melanjutkan. "Orang yang hanya meratapi kesedihannya bukan Aomine-_kun_ yang kukenal."

Aku diam.

"Lihat saja dirimu. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar memakai seragam polisimu kan?" ia tidak menunggu responku. "Aku akan minta Aomine-_kun_ datang ke taman kanak-kanakku untuk memberikan pelajaran pada murid-muridku."

Ia menghela nafas setelah ocehannya benar-benar tidak kutanggapi. Aku bahkan heran ia bisa berbicara sebanyak itu.

"Lalu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengajari mereka main basket. Aku juga akan ikut. Kita bermain basket dengan murid-muridku."

Aku masih diam.

"Perlihatkan pada mereka, _formless shoot _milikmu yang mengagumkan itu."

Aku tetap diam.

"Aomine-_kun_." Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Jangan kau pikir _dia_ akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Kutundukkan kepalaku.

"—Aku tahu, Tetsu."

.

.

.

_L'Immortalité Fleuriste._

_Nama tempat dimana diriku berpijak. Entah toko bunga bergaya prancis ini dibangun karena pemiliknya berkebangsaan eropa, atau hanya sekedar penggemar negara menara Eiffel itu saja. Aku berhenti disini karena inilah toko bunga paling dekat. Dideretan depan tersusun rapi bunga Edelweis. Dan dibelakangnya, barulah tersusun bunga-bunga lain. Dipinggir toko terpajang beberapa karangan bunga dengan dekorasi rumit. _

_Aku meraba deretan Edelweis di barisan terdepan dan menemukan secarik kertas kecil._

'_L'Edelweiss. Edelweis. Immortality. Keabadian.'_

_Aku segera menyingkirkan tanganku dari deretan Edelweis itu dan mencari-cari bunga mawar peach dengan kedua iris mataku. Aku tidak memerlukan bunga itu untuk mengingatnya. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membelinya untuk ketenangan pribadiku. Lagipula apa yang membuatnya menyebut nama bunga itu? warna yang tersemat padanya adalah warna pink. Bukan warna peach. Walaupun namanya mewakili warna peach, kurasa lebih mudah jika ia menyebut bunga sakura. Aku tahu aku pernah berkata padanya bahwa aku membenci warna pink. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar menganggap bahwa ucapanku serius? Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk berpikir lagi. Dan saat itu seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari belakang toko. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku. _

"_Ada bunga yang kau inginkan?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Aku minta satu buket mawar berwarna peach."_

_Mata wanita itu melebar sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar padaku, senyum yang terkesan jenaka. Lalu ia menepuk pelan pundakku dan berjalan kearah satu sisi toko. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyum itu. Apa karena kebanyakan orang membeli mawar berwarna merah? lalu apa maksud dari tepukan di pundakku itu?_

_Aku baru menyadari bahwa sebuket mawar peach benar-benar membuat iris mataku tak bisa berpaling. Indah. Sangat indah. Mungkin mataku terlalu jenuh melihat mawar berwarna merah. hingga aku membayar bunga itu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari buket itu. Tapi dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat wanita itu masih tersenyum._

"_Semoga bahagia." katanya._

_Aku sedikit menaikkan alisku. Tidak menangkap inti dari ucapannya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan toko bunga itu dengan perasaan yang tidak kuketahui maknanya. Aku tahu aku menyedihkan. Kemejaku lusuh. Salah satu kancingnya hampir terlepas. Rambut bangun tidurku belum kurapikan sedikitpun. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kehilangan orang yang kucintai akan membentuk pribadiku menjadi pribadi lain yang tidak kukenal._

_Kubuka pintu mobilku. Kuletakkan buket bunga itu diatas jok penumpang dan kubiarkan diriku duduk dibelakang setir. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap aku mandadak kehilangan kemampuan menyetir yang sudah kudapatkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Agar aku bisa menabrak apapun yang bisa kutabrak dan mati. Aku tahu, itu bukan diriku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku lagi._

_Ada yang menarik atensiku. Aku melihat secarik kertas tersembul diantara bunga-bunga mawar peach itu. Kertas yang sama persis dengan kertas yang ada di deretan edelweis tadi. Jika Edelweis mewakili keabadian, mawar berwarna peach mungkin juga memiliki arti. Aku meraih buket itu, meletakkannya didepan dadaku, meraih secarik kertas itu dan membacanya. _

_Pertahanan milikku seketika luntur. Aku kehilangan pandanganku. Yang kulihat hanya sesuatu yang buram. Dadaku hancur. Kulepaskan buket itu dari tanganku yang sudah mati rasa, kubiarkan bunga-bunga malang itu terjatuh keatas sepatuku. Kugertakkan gigiku kuat-kuat. Kuletakkan dahiku diatas setir. Aku gemetar hebat. Air hangat bertubi-tubi menuruni kedua belah pipiku. Nafasku seolah akan habis saat itu juga. aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun. aku tidak peduli walau suara tangisku mungkin bisa terdengar keluar. Aku seketika tuli. Aku tidak ingat kapan diriku terakhir menangis. Satu yang jelas, seumur hidup, ini kali pertama aku benar-benar menangis seperti ini. bahkan di pemakaman, dihadapan wajahnya yang tidur tenang, aku tidak mengeluarkan satupun tetes air mata._

_Aku kehilangan harapan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. rasa sesal membuncah didadaku hingga aku mual. Peta hidupku sudah hilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidupku setelah ini. Kertas yang sudah tergeletak disisi buket bunga itu seakan mencemooh. _

'_Rose Pêche. Peach Rose. Let's get together. Mari hidup bersama.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau disini, Tetsu? Hari sudah mulai malam."

Aku melirik Tetsu dari sudut mataku. Ditanganku sebatang rokok sedang menyala. Ia mengangkat alis, mengamati rokok itu.

"Aku tidak ingat Aomine-_kun_ merokok." Ucapnya jujur.

"Hmmmm. Oh ya?" Tanggapku santai, menghisap rokok itu perlahan-lahan. "Aku sangat mengapresiasi ingatanmu, Tetsu."

Kuhisap nikotin itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya aku mematikannya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Seperti biasa, _formless shoot_ milikku tidak pernah meleset. Kesunyian mengurung kami. Mungkin Tetsu sudah lelah bicara. Ia tidak pernah berorasi sepanjang itu di hadapanku.

"Aku merindukan Satsuki." Kubiarkan kata-kata yang sudah tertahan diujung tenggorokanku selama ribuan hari mengudara.

"Aku tahu." Tanggapnya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menjebak kami. Tetsu melirik mobil yang dengan mulus diparkir oleh orang suruhan Akashi di garasi rumahku. Ia menepuk punggungku satu kali.

"Aku tahu kau sudah cukup lama tidak berziarah. Pergilah." Katanya. "Aku akan pulang dan memberikan waktu untukmu untuk berdua saja dengannya."

.

.

.

_**[With this, let's get together]**_

Tidak ada yang memberitahuku bahwa jatuh cinta bisa membuatku begitu abnormal dan berputar-putar pada anomali yang bersifat permanen. Walau begitu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tersangka yang telah membuatku seperti ini kini sudah terbaring dibawah tanah dengan nisan batu diatasnya. Iris mataku menatap nisan itu. hingga sekarang aku bahkan masih berharap bukan nama itu yang terukir diatasnya.

Ditanganku terdapat sebuah buket _Peach Rose_ yang sempat kuhindari. Sudah bermenit-menit aku berdiri disisi makamnya, menggenggam buket bunga itu dalam diam. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi pucuk kepalaku dan aku tidak membiarkan diriku untuk peduli. Aku membenci hujan, aku membenci segala yang kuhadapi tanpa dirinya.

Tanganku meraih benda bulat perak yang selama ini kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Cincin itu. cincin yang tidak bisa terpasang di jari manisnya. Aku menelan penyesalanku. Kupandangi benda itu beberapa saat. Lalu kuletakkan diatas nisannya. Buket bunga yang sedari tadi kupegang berpindah ke hadapan nisannya.

"Satsuki."

Aku membentuk senyuman kecil.

"_Kekkon shite kureru?*_"

.

.

.

.

.

-End-

* Maukah kau menikah denganku?

* * *

**A/N : APA INI QAQ Dou desu ka? Maafkan kecacatan, kenistaan dan keamatiran sayaaaaaa /slapped/**

**AoMomo itu otp-ku banget =w=b mereka cocok banget. lagipula Kuroko itu suamiku jadi ga ada yang boleh deketin termasuk Momoi =3= /lu siapa/**

**Jaa, semoga kalian suka. Review kalian sangat berarti buatku :3**

**Yoroshiku.**

**- Takano Mari -**


End file.
